End of Jesse as we know it!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jesse kiss another girl. What will Miley do?
1. The break up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set a few weeks after the end of season 4 of Hannah Montana. **

* * *

><p><strong>End of Jesse as we know it!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart is cleaning her Hannah-closet. Now that she's not gonna be Hannah anymore she won't be using it.**

"The end of an era..." says Miley to herself as she put her primary Hannah-wig as well as four back-up ones into a big black box.

"Hi, Miley! What's up?" says Lilly as she enter the room.

"Hi, Lils! Just cleanin' in here. I don't really need this room anymore..." says Miley.

"Yeah, guess so..." says Lilly. "I mean, now that you've been Hannah for the last time you don't have much use for the Hannah-closet."

"True!" says Miley.

"So what's gonna happen to this room?" says Lilly.

"Actually I haven't really thought about that yet, Lilly. Maybe we could turn it into a cute girl-room. Ya know, put a soft pink couch in here. A cool flat-screen TV and some other things. We could have movie-nights and some girls only-time in here. Just you and me." says Miley.

"That sounds really nice, Miley!" says Lilly with a smile.

"I'll talk to dad about it later and see what he thinks..." says Miley.

**Later Miley is at Hannah's dance-studio in downtown LA, waiting for her band.**

"Hi, Miley!" says Dave, who plays the drums in Hannah's band as he enter the room.

"Hi, Dave!" says Miley in a happy tone. "Where are the others...?"

"They are just unloadin' all of our stuff from the van." says Dave.

"Hi, Miley! How're you doin' today?" says Tanya, the girl who plays bass in Hannah's band.

"Hi, Tanya! I'm totally fine, thanks." says Miley.

Dave's looking out through the window.

"Hey, dude! What're you lookin' at, huh?" says Tanya with a small laugh.

"Come on, T. This is no fun whatsoever. Miley, come take a look at this! You should see this..." says Dave.

Miley run over to the window.

Down on the street she can see her boyfriend Jesse Drake making out with another girl.

"What...?" says Miley in a loud voice. "Did ya guys know about this?"

"No, we're just as surprised as you, Miley." says Dave.

"Dang it! How can the guy do this to me? I'm gonna ask him!" says an angry Miley as she run out of the studio, down the stairs and out on the street.

"Eh, Miley..." says Jesse. "What are you doin' down here?"

"So ya didn't think I'd find out about this...?" says Miley as she cross her arms and give Jesse an angry look.

"It's not what you think, Miley. I can explain..." says Jesse.

"There's nothing to explain, Jesse! You're just like Jake! I thought you were different, that you love me for me. I really did, but you're just a horny jerk." says Miley as she push the other girl away from Jesse and grab him by the shirt.

"Please, Miley! This wasn't supposed to happen..." says Jesse.

"Ya bet it wasn't, Jesse! I really love you, but maybe you don't have as strong feelings for me as I have for you...!" says Miley.

"Mandy and I have been friends since before I became a member of your band and we've always been friends and nothing more, but last night me and her got a little drunk and..." says Jesse.

"Shut it!" says Miley before Jesse can tell the whole story.

"Sorry..." says Jesse. "I mean it! I didn't wanna break your heart. Please forgive me, okey?"

"Too late, big-boy! Are ya so damn horny that ya can't keep it in your pants, huh? When ya already have a girlfriend you're not supposed to mess around with other women. I was in love with you. I gave my spirit to you. I wanted to have a real relationship with you and you don't even care about me." says Miley, who's both angry and sad.

"Mile, baby..." says Jesse. "Mandy and I never had sex, we just made out. Can't we put this behind us and start fresh?"

Jesse try to give Miley a hug.

"Don't touch me ya dirty ol' perv!" screams Miley. "How the fuck dare ya? I'm not an airhead! Ya can't go out and do stuff with other chicks and think I'm gonna be fine with that."

"Miley, please..." says Jesse.

"No! I'm breakin' up with ya! Oh, and you're also no longer a member of the band." says Miley.

"Then I guess it's goodbye. I'm really sorry, baby!" says Jesse.

"Don't call me baby!" says Miley.

"Okey! I'll...see you around." says Jesse as he grab his guitar and get into his car and drive away.

"Why does every guy I love break me heart...?" screams Miley as she drop to her knees and start to cry.

"Miley, I'm so sorry..." says Tanya as she try to comfort Miley.

"I thought Jesse was the one, but he's no better than Jake 'The Jerk' Ryan...!" says Miley through her tears.

"Miley, what's wrong?" says Lilly in a soft friendly voice as she step out of her car.

"Hi, Lilly!" says Tanya and Dave.

"Miley, talk to me..." says Lilly. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you, girl!"

Lilly take Miley into her arms and try to comfort her.

"It's Jesse! I thought he really was in love with me, Lils, but he cheated on me with some slut named Mandy! Can't I ever find a man who love me?" says Miley, who's still crying.

"Awww, Miley! I'm always here for you!" says Lilly in a soft voice.

"Awww, Lillian! You're an awesome friend!" says Miley.

"I think our lilttle Miley needs to take the rest of the day off, guys!" says Lilly to Tanya and Dave. "I'm sorry, but Miley's in no way able to work now."

"Okey, we'll meet here tomorrow then." says Dave.

"Yeah, we'll call you. See ya!" says Lilly.

"Thanks, Lils!" says Miley. "I really don't have the strength to work..."

"No problem, Miley! That's what best freinds do, right? I'm gonna pick up Oliver at the mall and we'll meet you back at the house." says Lilly.

"Okey..." says Miley.

"Are you sure you're able to drive, the way you feel right now?" says Tanya.

"Yeah, Tanya...I'm okey!" says Miley. "Nice that ya care about me, girl!"

"We all care about you, Miley." says Dave.

"Yeah, that's true!" says Lilly.

Miley get into her car and head for home.

"Why does guys always cheat on me...?" says Miley to herself with a sad voice.


	2. Friends and family is always there!

**Miley, Lilly and Oliver hang out at the beach.**

"Jesse made out with another girl...? He seemed like such a cool dude!" says Oliver.

"I didn't see this comin' either. None of us did." says Lilly.

"Lilly's right, Oliver. I thought he was a nice guy too. I can't believe that he hurt me in that way! Stupid fuckin' jerk!" says Miley. "It's like the whole Jake-thing over again!"

"At least you found out about it and don't have to go on thinkin' that he's a perfect man." says Lilly.

"Yeah, that's good I guess..." says Miley. "I wish I could forgive him, but I can't. Not after what he's done. I couldn't even keep him in the band."

"Too bad, huh? He was the best guitar-player Hannah's ever had." says Oliver.

"Yeah, he was!" says Miley. "Still it would be weird to have him in my band now that he's my former boyfriend that I hate."

"Jesse's an idiot! If I had a chick like you I would never hurt her in any way. I'd love her with all of my heart." says Oliver.

"Oken, have ya been watchin' soap operas again...?" says Miley with her southern accent.

"Eh, no..." says Oliver. "It's just that..."

"Are you havin' a crush on Miley, Oliver? You already have a girlfriend. Me!" says Lilly.

"Of course not! You're the only woman for me, Lilly!" says Oliver as he give Lilly a hot sensual kiss. "Is that proof enough for you, baby?"

"Yeah, it is, Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly with a soft voice.

"Guys! Woman with a crappy love-life over here!" says Miley in a strong tone as she give her friends a look that says: Snap out of it!

"Sorry..." says Lilly. "Blame Oliver, Miley! He started it by kissing me!"

"Whatever..." says Miley as she roll her eyes.

"So, have you been lookin' for someone to replace Jesse as your guitar-player?" says Oliver.

"No, but since I won't be doin' any regular gigs anymore it's not that important. Though an other one my old guitar-players, Eddy Q has no permanent job right now, so maybe I'll ask him to come back to the band. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to." says Miley.

**The next day Miley is in her car on the way to Jesse's apartment with a box of stuff that belong to him.**

"Miley..." says Jesse in an emotion-less and cold tone as he open the door to see his former girlfriend.

"Jesse..." says Miley, sounding just ass cold and emotion-less as Jesse. "I believe this is your trash!"

Miley throw out everything in the box on the floor in front of Jesse.

"Eh, thanks...I guess..." says Jesse.

"No problem, mr Drake." says Miley with a sarcastic voice.

"We call each other by last name now?" says Jesse.

"I guess we are." says Miley. "Ya feel uncomfortable with that, huh?"

"Not one bit! You?" says Jesse.

"No!" says Miley.

"I assume that's the end!" says Jesse.

"There's one more thing..." says Miley as she put her hand inside her top and pull out the silver necklace that Jesse gave her. "Since I'm no longer your woman I don't think I wanna wear this anymore."

Miley take off the necklace and hand it to Jesse.

"Maybe this can help you to remember all the good moments that we actually had together, Jesse." says Miley, now with some emotion in her voice.

"We had some good moments, Miley and wish I could go back to that." says Jesse.

"Me too, but I can't forgive you for what you did. Sorry..." says Miley. "Bye, Jesse!"

"Bye, Miley! I hope you'll find a man who can love you the way you should ne loved." says Jesse.

"I hope you'll be happy with that slut Mandy then..." says Miley. "Buh-bye, Jesse!"

**Later that night Miley tell her dad what's happened.**

"How're ya feelin'...?" says Robby Ray.

"Bad!" says Miley. "I seem to end up heartbroken whenever I fall in love with a guy. First Jake and now Jesse."

"We'll get through this, bud. We always do." says Robby Ray.

"I hope so..." says Miley. "All I want is a guy who love me for me. Me! Miley Stewart. Not Hannah Montana."

"One day you'll find a man who love you in every way and doesn't wanna change anything about ya!" says Robby Ray.

"Are you sure, daddy?" says Miley.

"Truth is, you can never be sure about anything, but we gotta look on the bright side and never lose faith. There's always hope, Mile." says Robby Ray.

"Thanks, dad!" says Miley.

A small tear fall down Miley's face.

"I'm goin' to me and Lilly's room. Need some time with my sweet Lillian Truscott." says Miley.

"Of course, bud!" says Robby Ray.

**A few minutes later in Miley and Lilly's room.**

"Feelin' a little better now, Smiley Miley?" says Lilly as she try to comfort her friend.

"A little..." says Miley. "Now that I'm here with you, Lils."

"Can I get you something, Miley? A soda? Some ice cream? A burger?" says Lilly.

"Thanks, but I don't need any of that. Just hold me in your arms, Lils!" says Miley.

"Awww, lil' Miley!" says Lilly as she wrap her arms around Miley and give her a soft warm hug.

"What would I do without ya, Lilly?" says Miley.

"Don't worry about that, Miley Stewart. I'm always here for you! Always! And so is Oliver. We're your friends and we support you forever, girl." says Lilly.

"You're awesome, Lillian!" says Miley.

"So are you, Miley!" says Lilly.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you like this story...<strong>


End file.
